


[Podfic] Butterfly Weed

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Carlos is Human, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Drama, Flowers, Herbalism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, So many flowers, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I’ll ask again,” the scientist growls, the words graveled and catching on snakesfoot. The opal-hued tendrils of the downy blossoms shudder in tantalizing horror, even as Carlos forces himself to meet his host’s eerie gaze. “Have you the Sight?”</p><p>Cecil indulges in a drawled laugh. “No,” he then vows, the retort so sinfully low that it makes Carlos think of Hell. “I have the Voice.”</p><p>[A contribution to oxytrezart's "Victorian Monster Hunters" AU.]</p><p>Written by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon">Maiden_of_the_Moon</a><br/>Read by Ali Camille</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Butterfly Weed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterfly Weed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066495) by [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon). 



**Reader's Notes**  
Many, many thanks to the lovely [Maiden_of_the_Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon) for letting me podfic her wonderful work, Butterfly Weed! This story is beautifully written, the words just sort of flowed and sounded quite fantastic. And all the flowers and their language made it even more interesting for me. I had a great time recording this story, and feel accomplished as I have finally (partially) contributed to the Victorian Monster Hunters AU! So enjoy my lovely voice, and go leave feedback on Maiden_of_the_Moon's original fic. Thanks so much!

 **Listen** : [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rtbs55n3hksfhl3/Butterfly+Weed.mp3)

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rtbs55n3hksfhl3/Butterfly+Weed.mp3)


End file.
